


kids.

by cacowhistle



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: also its teen and up bc theres sweeeaaaring, something from lance's pov about his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle/pseuds/cacowhistle





	kids.

If you asked Lance how many kids he had, he'd probably say none.

It was true. He had no biological children. He'd always liked kids, but the younger ages didn't appeal. Dealing with a crying toddler wasn't something he thought he could do. Especially with how busy he was, running his shop and living his life off of the money he made. Being his own boss was enough work for him.

And then Arthur called one night - his sister's son, a good kid with an interest in mechanics who already frequented the shop often. He didn't have to say anything more than "Dad walked out" before Lance was on his way to get him.

Arthur moved in that night, and hadn't even thought about leaving.

So on a technical level, Lance supposed he did take care of one kid.

Arthur was a handful. Anxiety issues, a genuine enthusiasm for the things he enjoyed, and his overbearing friends quickly became a large part of Lance's life.

First to the picture was Vivian. Technically, Vivi and the dog, Mystery, were a package deal.

Vivi was bright. Smart and enthusiastic about most things, especially ghost hunting and anything paranormal. She quickly grew on Arthur, and grew on Lance in turn. She would hang around the shop and talk to Arthur, or even help out.

Her dog was always with her. An eerily smart little thing, who seemed to understand what you were saying and even though he couldn't respond, he would listen. He was fiercely protective of Vivi, and eventually Arthur as well. The dog, surprisingly, was the one with secrets, and Lance was quick to catch on to the fact that the name Mystery definitely meant something.

Also, the little shit loved to steal his food. Especially anything chicken.

Last to the picture was Lewis. A handsome young man, adopted, a brilliant cook, charming and funny. Lance thought he was a bit too polite. But he was one of Arthur's friends almost immediately, and by extension, a friend of Lance.

He watched the kids grow closer, encouraged their adventures, even gave Arthur the van that he loved so much.

He despaired that night at the hospital. Lewis had disappeared, his nephew had lost an entire fucking arm, and Vivi couldn't remember Lewis at all, the events of the night even fuzzier.

Supernatural bullshit had never appealed to Lance.

If you asked him how many kids he had, he'd say none.

But he'd always, always, think of them.

They might not be his children, but they're family.

And that counts for something, he figures.


End file.
